


My Jewel ; Jihan

by Kimbap_Kid



Series: My Jewel [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, He needs love, Hong Jisoo is a cutie pie, Jeonghan is insecure, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, its all good, jisoo loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbap_Kid/pseuds/Kimbap_Kid
Summary: The ever so confident Yoon Jeonghan is training at Pledis Education to become a well known idol. It must be easy for him, he’s so pretty! If only he could see it himself.Hong Jisoo, a shy boy, also goes to Pledis Ed for the same reason. Being a cutesy person has finally come in handy. He just has to show Jeonghan that he’s cutesy too.Who knew that the two of them would bond over adorable lunches?(The description is crap but the story is good, I swear)





	1. i n t r o ; jeonghan

Jeonghan's POV

    Am I pretty? I've always been told how pretty I am. Maybe that's why I hate my Jewel. It's plain and boring, a disappointment to those around me. It's a soft pink color and it's shape is round and ovular. Plain Jewels mean plain future. Sure, there are some with plain Jewels that have made it far, but there's nothing special about me to get me far in life. I've thought often of ending it since there's nothing left for me; I'm not smart, I'm not attractive, and I'm frail. Why should I continue if there are so many flaws within me? I know those thoughts are kind of serious, but I'm fine. It's not like I'm always thinking about that. It's only sometimes.

    I feel sorry for my soulmate. Not only for having me as their "true love", but for having the same Jewel as me. They have to walk around with a dull Jewel like mine. I hope it suits them. It would suit someone simplistic. Simplicity is such a beautiful thing, the way someone is so boring yet gorgeous and pleasing in the most effortless way. I wish I was simple. If I was simple then maybe people wouldn't expect so much of me. If I was simple then I wouldn't see the look in their eyes that says, "I thought he would be better . . . such a shame, he's so pretty." I wish I could tell them, "My face isn't the only good thing about me." They're probably right, though. I don't think I'm handsome or pretty, even though I always brag about it, but my face is definitely better than the rest of me. It's my best asset, you could say.

    Will my soulmate think this of me? I hope not. I want my soulmate to be gentle and kind to me. I need my soulmate to be gentle and kind. I need a soulmate who will say, "I am so incredibly proud of you, Love. You're the best I could have ever hoped for." Even saying that to myself makes me feel happy. I've always loved being praised or encouraged. It helps boost the little confidence I have in myself. I want their words to give me all the comfort and confidence in the world. I want their words to be true. I want my soulmates words to engulf me in all of their love. Maybe they can give me the confidence and pride everyone thinks I already own.

    I will have to learn to have confidence in myself for I'm training to be an idol. I didn't ever expect to become such a popular person but I'm training to do so now. I was actually street casted. My "pretty face" finally came in handy and they thought I'd be a good idol. Therefore, they had me audition (after I agreed to their conditions of course) and when I surprisingly passed, they gave me a scholarship to be enrolled at Pledis Education.

    I don't think I've ever seen my parents so shocked. I'm the middle child, never receiving a second glance from my parents. They were always too busy either showing off my older brother or pampering my younger sister. I had learned that no matter how many A's I got or how well behaved I was, they would only pay attention to their other children. Even if I did the exact opposite and did the worst I could’ve ever done they wouldn’t bat an eyelash. After so long, though, I had finally done something to impress them. The looks they had plastered on their faces were amazing. For once, I finally felt proud to be a part of my family.

    I think my family is why I've become clingy of those I care for. I want to be with people I care about and I'm scared they'll forget about me if I'm gone. But this has made many of my previous friendships fall apart. They were uncomfortable with the attention I gave them. I can't help it though. I get anxious when I'm not with the person I care about. I worry they'll find someone better and like them more than me and ultimately get rid of me. I wonder if my soulmate would do that. I wonder if they'd lie about something like that.

    Dear soulmate, will your words always be sincere with me? I would love your words to be true. Will you always love me even when I cannot love myself? Those times will be often, I'm sorry to say. Will you support me with your whole being? I will try to do the same. Or will you leave me once you realize how truly useless I am? There's nothing to like other than a decent face. Will you seek for someone better than me, someone who can give you all you'll ever want? I know you'll be disappointed in me just like everyone else in my life. And, just like every single other person, you'll finally leave me. Will you return? Please just stay. Stay with me, my soulmate.


	2. i n t r o ; jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo’s intro (its soft)

Jisoo's POV

 

    I'm plain. I like being plain, though. People don't think too much of you when you don't stand out. Sometimes it's a nice thing to be plain. My Jewel is plain too. It's like a marble of light pinks, tiny hints of shimmer inside, though you'd only see them if you looked very intensely. When my mother saw, she immediately said, "It suits you so well! Your soulmate must also be simple." Why did she think my soulmate would be simple? A Jewel doesn't define a person. I don't care if my soulmate is simple like me or extravagant. Even if they are the polar opposite of me, I will still love them.

 

    My mother always praises me for thinking this way. She says I'm too kind for my own good, that I need to toughen up or I'll get used. I wish she had told me this sooner. If she had then maybe I wouldn't be pushed around so often. But I don't blame her. She didn't know how passive I would really become. It was my fault, I should've stopped it on my own. Maybe if I had really taken her words to heart, I'd be able to stand up for myself. I'm sorry for being a bad son and for not listening to you.

 

    I've never told anyone but I always find myself criticizing the things I do or the thing I wish to do. For example, in elementary school, back in America, I was bullied all the time for being Asian. I didn't, and still don't, understand why that would be something to tease someone about but I guess they needed something, even if it was idiotic. I'm not upset at my past bullies for the things they did, not everything at least. I do think it was wrong of them but we were kids. Kids can be so cruel though.

 

I was just as bad, in a way. I never told anyone about it so it only stopped when I was accepted into Pledis Education and moved to Korea. I shouldn't say it stopped. It's actually continued and still happens now while I'm talking college courses here. Instead of reading me on my race, they tease me on my accent. Because I was born and raised in America, I only had to speak Korean with family and even then it was rare. When I became fluent I still had a bit of an accent which my peers found weird. They also bully me for not being masculine but it's always been like that.

 

     I've always been quiet, never making a fuss or protesting. I've always tried to be a people pleaser but they always find something wrong with me. I'm too tan to be attractive. I'm too skinny to be sexy. I'm too soft or feminine to be manly. I've tried many things to correct myself in some way just to make them stop. Just to make them like me.

 

    I wonder if my soulmate is shy and passive like me. I hope that if they are, they're safe from too much harm. I say "too much harm" as opposed to just "harm" because no one can truly be completely out of harms way. If there really is such a person then they're lucky. If there is such a person I hope it is my soulmate. I hope they don't have as much of a hard time as me or an experience even worse. The thought of that makes me feel so much sorrow.

 

 

I also wonder if my soulmate is the exact opposite of me. I don't like very flashy people; they make me feel drained and even more dull than usual. It's not that i absolutely hate them, I just think flashy people find me too boring and I often find them too outgoing and extroverted. I know it's bad to stereotype but I can't help it, it's my automatic thought. I know I'll love my soulmate no matter what, though, so no matter what their personality, I will treat them as royalty. I want to show my soulmate that they mean the world to me, that they are my world. I'll show them that they really are my king or queen. I hope they do the same.

 

    I hope my soulmate loves me back. Even now, when I have no clue what they're like, I know I love them. I know I will give them my all. I will give them all the love they want, all the love they need. Will my soulmate do the same for me? I hope so. I don't ask for attention, nor do I act like I want it, but I really would love for my love to show me their love and for them to spend much time with me. I would be happy if they did that.

 

    I want my soulmate to always be happy, as well. I will provide them with all the happiness they want, even if i have to sacrifice some of mine. I hope they don't ask too much of me. I've always been the type to give everything to anyone and have them give nothing in return. I know I should change that about me, but I love to make others happy too much. Though I want to give my soulmate my all, I am not sure if I'm capable of doing so. I can only give so much until there is nothing left of me. I just want my soulmate to feel loved. I want them to feel secure and safe. I will keep you safe, my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is so soft, I love. Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback! What did you like? What do I need to fix?


End file.
